


And How Long Ago Was This?

by PikaPals16



Series: Six Queens Under One Roof [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I don't know, I think that's it - Freeform, Jane has a nightmare, Let's just go with it, Secret Relationship, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/pseuds/PikaPals16
Summary: Jane and Anna have been dating in secret for a while. But through a game of truth and dare, the others find out.
Relationships: Anne of Cleves/Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: Six Queens Under One Roof [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707313
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	And How Long Ago Was This?

**Author's Note:**

> Jane's POV (the flashback is in Anna's POV)
> 
> Ages:  
> Aragon- 27  
> Boleyn- 24  
> Seymour- 26  
> Cleves- 24  
> Howard- 20  
> Parr- 23

_Ugh, I'm so tired._

After a long day at work, it's nice to sit down at the table and eat with the other queens. Since Kat and Cath started dating, they've always sat next to each other. Today, I'm sitting across from Kat, her cousin on her left, and her girlfriend on her right. Catherine is seated on my right and Anna on my left. The dinner is uneventful for the first five minutes until I get an idea.

I continue eating my dinner with my right hand as my left reaches over to Anna. I glance over for any signs of panic, and sure enough, there's half a second of anxiety on the red queen's face. None of the other queens seem to notice so I continue my antics. My hand continues to run over the part of Anna's thigh that isn't covered up by her shorts, slow enough that it would make the girl antsy. As we finish eating, the youngest queen gets an idea.

"Guys, we should play truth or dare!" The first queen smirks at the idea before responding.

"Alright Howard. But you're washing the dishes first." Kat eagerly nods before swiftly picking up everyone's plates and making her way to the sink. Everyone smiles at how happy the young queen becomes. Catherine turns to her goddaughter. "Make sure she doesn't break anything this time." Cath nods and giggles as Katherine retorts from the kitchen.

"It was one time!" Laughter erupts and soon Anna jumps up, banging her leg on the table. The attention is turned to her.

"Anna, you alright?" Anne says mostly as a joke, but with slight concern. Anna smiles.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Jane and I will be right back." She says as she leaves the table and starts up the stairs. The focus is turned to me as I _calmly_ excuse the two of us from the now finished dinner.

"Call us down if you start early." The two remaining queens nod and I follow Anna upstairs and into her room. She closes the door as I walk in and wraps her arms around my waist. She leans against the door as I press our lips together.

"Do you know how hard it was not to kiss you back there?" I giggle and give my girlfriend another kiss. "You're such a tease." I smile. It's moment like these that have to be hidden from the others. Despite the unnecessary effort, it's worth it if we can have moments to ourselves.

"Only because I love you so much." We kiss a final time before meeting up with the others. Katherine is finishing up the last of the dishes while everyone else is gathered in the living room. "Looks like we got here just in time." Anna and I take a seat on the couch and as Kat dries up, she takes a seat on the floor next to Cath. The three rowdy queens of the household (in other words, Anne, Kat, and Anna) are barely sitting still.

"Can we start? Please?" Despite Kat being 20, she still manages to make puppy eyes. Cath wraps her arm around Kat and kisses her crown. _I can't help but feel slightly jealous. I want to do things like that with Anna, but we've both decided on keeping our relationship a secret for the time being._

"I'm starting!" The older cousin scans the circle for her first victim. Knowing her, she's got something big in store. "Catalina." Catherine nods, clearly expecting the green queen to pick her. "Truth or dare?" _Though Anne is very_ _competitive with everyone, she's most competitive against Catherine, so I have no doubt that she's going to pick--_

"Dare." Anne smirks, thinking of what to make Catherine do. Once she does, her grin becomes a lot more mischievous, if that was even possible, and she sits up in her spot.

"I dare you to perform either Blue from Heathers or the Pants Song from Be More Chill." Laughter bursts out from all of us, minus Catherine, whose mouth was left open wide. Anne had made us listen to Heathers and Be More Chill a while back, and Kat made us listen to Dear Evan Hansen, so I'd say we're pretty well versed in the more 'modern' musicals. _Of course Anne would pick the two of the most obnoxious songs for Catherine._

Catherine decides on [the Pants Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1QZgHtYAgQ)\--probably to avoid singing about two drunk and horny jocks attempting to seduce a girl that's dating someone else. Anna cues up the karaoke track on the TV, and as it plays, Catherine gets surprisingly in character. You would think that she's actually an underrated dad character in a musical. Once it gets to Michael's part, she motions for Cath to get up and perform with her. Enjoying the laugh, she gets up, also getting into character, and sings as Michael. By the final chorus, everyone's laughing and singing along at the pair's antics. The song ends and the two girls bow. As they take a seat, Catherine shoots Anne a smirk.

" _That's_ how it's done." Anne rolls her eyes, but you can tell she's very satisfied with how that turned out. 

"Yeah, whatever. It's your turn wise girl." Catherine scoffs and scans the group.

"K Howard. Truth or dare?" _Kat usually goes 50-50, so there's no telling what she'll pick._ Kat thinks about it for a second before placing her answer.

"Dare." Catherine takes no time in giving Kat her task, almost as if she had planned it out prior to the start of the game.

"I dare you to sit apart from Cath for the rest of the game." Anna and Anne chuckle as Kat grips harder to her girlfriend's arm. "You asked for it." Reluctantly, Kat gives a peck on Cath's cheek and goes to sit with Anne. _You'd think that they're going into a long distance relationship with that attitude._ The two youngest queens still look at each other with a longing gaze. "Your turn." Like Catherine, I'm pretty sure Kat already had her turn planned out as she almost immediately looks my way.

"Janey, Truth or dare?" _I don't really like to start of the games with dare so..._

"Truth." Kat smiles, and there's a little hint of mischief that she probably got from her older cousin. _Was she counting on me saying truth?_

"Who's the super special person that you're dating right now?" My eyes widen. _How the heck did Kat find out?_ I unconsciously glance over at Anna, who's trying her best not to show any panic, to no avail. "It's Anna isn't it? I knew it!" Out of humiliation, I hide behind Anna, who is now hiding her face in her hands. After a few seconds, I sigh. _No point in hiding it anymore._ As I return to my original position, Anne calls out.

"Wait, how'd you guys get together?" Anna turns to me, asking for my permission. I nod, and she starts the story.

"Well...."

<> <> <>

Screams in the middle of the night aren't uncommon for the beheaded cousins. However, tonight, the screams are coming from somewhere different. _...Jane?_ I press my ear against the door, listening for the footsteps or rustling of any of the other queens who may have heard it. _Did no one else hear?_ I slowly exit my room in attempt not to wake up the other queens. _I hope she's ok._ I quickly make my way to the third queen's room and open the door. As I do, Jane looks up at me in shock and.....fear? Beads of sweat and tears covered her red face. _Oh my god what happened?_ I try to approach her, but Jane seems to curl up in defense.

"Henry, I'm sorry, it won't happen again, please don't punish me. Please don't hurt them." I pause. _She had a nightmare about Henry, huh._

"Jane. Do you recognize my voice?" I say with caution. _Jane seems to still think she's dreaming._

"Anna?" I nod, and with that, Jane leaps up from bed and into my arms, sobbing. "Oh Anna, I made a mistake." I slowly walk her over to the bed, gently easing her down, but not releasing her from my grasp. "You have to help me. He's going to hurt me, or worse." Jane manages to say between sobs. "He said he's gonna hurt them. Anna, you have to help me." _I_ _can't bear to see her like this._

"Jane, can you look around the room?" She looks at me with a confused glance before obeying. "What do you see?" Her eyes fixate on the vase next to her mirror. 

"The orchids." 

"Remember Catherine got them from the garden and gave them to you?" Jane nods. "Alright look at me." She turns to me, her crying now ceased. "Henry won't be doing anything because he's not here. You're in the 21st century with me and the rest of the queens." I take her hands in mine. "You're safe." She looks at the clock on her side-table. _3:00 am huh?_

"Anna...." I pull her into a hug once more, knowing that she feels guilty about keeping me up this late.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She nods against my shoulder. "Alright." She pulls me to sit next to her against the headboard, but she doesn't meet my eyes. When she doesn't start talking right away, I try to ease her into speaking. "So, you said that Henry was going to hurt you?" She takes a breath before nodding.

"Henry got mad at me for the smallest things." Jane takes her time speaking, and I don't rush her. _It's better for her to take her time._ "I was always scared of making mistakes because he punished me for them. I had to be this perfect image, and there was just a lot of pressure." She fiddles with her hands. "In the nightmare, I was tied to a chair. Henry stood in front of me, and the others stood behind them, also tied up. Anne, Catherine, Cath, Kat. He told me that if I made another mistake he would hurt them. I tried to break free, but the constraints were really tight." I sigh. _I love this girl so much. To see her hurting like this..._

"Where was I?" She hums in question. "You said the other queens' names but not mine." Jane clenches her fists tighter. 

"You....were in Henry's grasp. You were trying to break free but he had his arm around your throat." Tears start to form in the corner of her eyes once again. "You kept staring at me, and I-I couldn't help you." I take her hands in mine. She looks at me, eyes wide.

"It's okay. We're all safe." A thought passes my mind. "Do you know why he was mad at you?" She sniffs, and then nods again, looking at our connected hands.

"He found out that I was.....queer." She purses her lips. _Oh. Oh._ "I'm figuring out what specifically, but somehow, he knew." She looks at me for a reply. 

"Jane, it's ok if you don't label yourself. And let me assure you that everyone in this household will be completely supportive of you." I wipe away her tears and she smiles. _I can't help but feel that she's hiding something else..._ "Is.....that it?" She shakes her head.

"H-he had you specifically b-because he knew you were what made me..." I look at her with a confused face.

"Wait, what do you mea--" I'm cut off as Jane closes the gap between us, and connects our lips together. I kiss back for a second until she pulls away. She looks down, embarrassed at her sudden impulse. She starts to apologize, but I cut her off with another kiss that she eases into. As we let go, I grab her face in my hands, pressing our foreheads together. "Jane Seymour, I love you and all your flaws alright? Don't forget that. And don't you think that you have to be perfect around me, because you don't, understand?" She nods, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into a hug.

"Anna, would you stay here tonight?" I let go of the hug.

"Of course." I help Jane pull the covers over us and hug her close to my chest. I feel her relax at the sound of my heartbeat.

"Anna?"

"Yes, babe?"

"I love you too." 

"I know baby." Jane's breathing evens and I know that she's fallen asleep. _You'll be safe Jane. I'll make sure of that._

<> <> <>

"Jane had a nightmare, and after I went to comfort her, we ended up confessing." Anna tells the group, not going into much detail of what happened that night. "After a few days, we decided to start dating." Cath leans in.

"And how long ago was this?"

"It was my...third Henry nightmare I think?" I say as I try to recall. "So about a month ago." 

"DANGIT!" Anne immediately yells out, causing Anna and I to jump. "I can't believe I lost to my baby cousin." Kat punches Anne's arm.

"I'm not a baby, I'm just _that_ good." The youngest queen states as the other two Catherines laugh. 

"Wait, what's going on here?" My girlfriend questions. "Did you guys bet on us?" Cath explains the situation. 

"That night, I heard you going into Jane's bedroom. Since the two of you have been bloody obvious prior to that night, the rest of us discussed the matter before the two of you woke up." The first queen continues the explanation.

"Kat thought you were going to confess right then, but the rest of us thought you wouldn't confess for another week or two."

"And _I_ won!" The pink queen eagerly adds on. "That's 20 from Catherine, 35 from Cathy, and 60 from Annie!" I laugh.

"Anne, did you really bet 60 dollars on this?"

"I was confident at the time, ok?!" Anne defends. Laughter bursts from the group. Anna now freely wraps her arm around my waist as I lean into her touch. "But regardless, you two look really good together."

"Breaking: Jane and Anna admit to dating. So tell us Anna, how hard was it to keep this a secret?" Cath asks. The blue queen is holding out a water bottle, as if she's one of those news reporters.

"When you're dating a girl like Jane, it was kind or hard." Anna plays into the act. I smile. _She's always so eager, yet she knows exactly when to calm down._ I think to myself as I admire my girlfriend. "Just today, she kept teasing me by running her hand along my thigh under the table." Laughter again. 

"That's why you were so jumpy!" Catherine teases from the side. Cath continues her 'interview' with Anna.

"You know I never expected Jane to be the teasing type. Care to comment?" Cath moves the 'water bottle mic' back and forth accordingly.

"Well, there are some things you don't expect her to do." Anna pecks my cheek, causing me to blush. "And as much as I love being interviewed, I think it's JJ's turn to choose her victim." Cath nods and closes up her section.

"In conclusion, everyone in the queen's household ships these two together, and if anyone comes after them, we will attack. Back to you in the studio." Cath winks, resulting in more laughter, and this time applause, from the group. _It's moments like these I'll always treasure._ I glance at the red queen for a second, admiring her smile. _Yeah. We'll be alright. I can be myself. Because Henry's good and gone._

_And all we need is six._

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone know the name for this ship? pls?
> 
> I'm not that used to this ship, but I hope this was ok. (If you're following along with the series, Aralyn is next)
> 
> And yes, I did end it with that line, but remember, the musical doesn't exist...... yet.


End file.
